


From Dorian, Part II: Belonging to the Thane

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avaar Cullen, Blow Jobs, Confident Cullen, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Cunnilingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dorian is the best BFF, F/M, Hair-pulling, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Rather taken with the name day gift Dorian helped prepare for him, Cullen askes for the mage's assistance setting up something special for Dejah's name day.Turns out she has a fantasy that he's more than happy to participate in.





	From Dorian, Part II: Belonging to the Thane

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I think this might by my favorite of all my works so far. I hope you think so too! Enjoy!

“Dorian, I am not in the mood for games.” Dejah sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“My dear, I do not play _games _.” He said, aghast with his hand on his chest.__

__“I haven’t gotten to see Cullen since breakfast and that was rushed as it was.” Despite her annoyance, she hooked her arm through his offered one. “I really do enjoy spending time with you, please don’t get me wrong, but-”_ _

__“You want some of that fine Commander.” He finished with a knowing smirk._ _

__She laughed, blushing ever so slightly. “Well, yes, to put it bluntly. It is my name day and we just got back from a four week excursion. One night together hasn’t nearly made up for that yet.”_ _

__“Well, have no fear. We have been planning the perfect present for you.”_ _

__She narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Have you now? Am I going to regret you two becoming better friends for my sake?”_ _

__“Oh, most certainly.” He laughed, leading her out of Skyhold’s main gates. “I helped you with his name day present, he asked that I return the favor.” Dorian said with a shrug. “You know, since he liked his so much.”_ _

__She cleared her throat and felt the blush growing hotter. She very clearly remembered that night. She had been dressed to the nines in the finest Tevinter “lounge wear”. Not much left to the imagination, draped in delicate chains of gold. Cullen had been rather enthusiastic that night._ _

__“So, wherever you’re taking me, Cullen is there?” Dejah asked curiously, letting Dorian lead her through the wooded mountain path._ _

__“He is, indeed.” He promised. “He spent much of the day getting ahead on his work so that he could set it up for you. I was to serve as a distraction to allow him time to prepare, then as a guide to deliver you to him.”_ _

__“Set “it” up? What’s “it”?” She asked curiously._ _

__“You cannot possibly believe that I would ruin a perfectly good surprise.” He scoffed. “Though, I should warn you of something.”_ _

__Dejah frowned. Why did it always come with a price?_ _

__“You’re going to be quite put out with me at first. However, if the good Commander does what I suggested then you will be thanking me by morning.”_ _

__“Fenedhis, Dorian! Are you giving out sex tips again?”_ _

__He turned his head to glower at her. “They are never given without request. It would be a sin to offer up such vast knowledge to one unwilling to embrace it.”_ _

__“Cullen asked you for bedroom advice?” She asked incredulously._ _

__He hummed noncommittally. “Not as such. You’ll just have to see.”_ _

__“How far out is this surprise? We’ve been walking for quite a while.” Dejah asked, walking a little closer to Dorian. The sun was nearly down and the temperature was dropping quickly._ _

__He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her upper arm to bring warmth back to her. “Not much further now.” He promised, leading her off the beaten path and into the trees._ _

__They walked in silence for a while, comfortable with each other’s company without the need for words. Dejah’s mind was racing far too much for small talk anyway. What could these two have possibly planned for her? The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying. Two completely different men who had found common ground in her. Now they were comfortable enough with each other to start plotting behind her back._ _

__“Ah, we have arrived.” Dorian announced, holding back some branches for her to enter a small clearing. In the center of the clearing, amid the tall grass, a large circular tent was erected. A small fire or brazier was burning inside judging by the thin column of smoke rising from the top. The canvas of the tent was thick enough that the shadows thrown by the fire were barely visible outside._ _

__Dorian turned her to face him, grasping her hands in his own. “My dear, light of my life, I wish you the happiest of days to celebrate your birth. I only ask that you forget who you are for a night. Walk into that tent as Dejah, beloved of Cullen, and leave behind all of your duties and titles.”_ _

__“I will try my best.” She promised, squeezing his hands. The mage pulled her in for a hug which she returned without hesitation. “Thank you, Dorian. For everything.” She murmured in his ear. He pulled away with a smile and a wink before disappearing into the trees again._ _

__“Cullen?” She called softly, pulling at the flap of the tent. It wasn’t secured so she slipped in quietly, calling out his name again. The tent was parted by a hanging pelt that threw half the bed into darkness. It allowed one to sit in the area around the small brazier while giving privacy to the large bed. Barely. The bed was a massive raised pallet, covered in furs. The floor was woven rush mats, well worn and soft but not dirty._ _

__“Vhenan?” She asked again curiously, stepping around the hanging pelt to get a better look at the bed._ _

__Immediately an arm, strong as iron, wrapped around her waist, hauling her up against a hard body. Another arm slapped over her mouth, cutting off her cry of surprise. She felt warm breath against her ear before he spoke, simply holding her against him._ _

__“I am Thane Cullen Lion-Hearted. I am here to capture you and take you as my bride, pretty little elf.” Cullen’s voice rumbled in her ear. His hand left her mouth and he shifted. Pushing her hair behind the other ear, his low whisper returned. “But first I claim your body, make you mine. Ruin you to other men so that the only name to pass your lips in pleasure for the rest of your life will be mine. What say you to that?”_ _

__Dorian was right. She was furious. Embarrassment burned through her. She had told him of this fantasy in confidence! He had urged her to tell him but she hadn’t gotten up the nerve to do so yet._ _

__Despite that, she took a moment to compose herself. She let the shock wear off and considered Cullen’s words. How far was this going to go?_ _

__“Those sound like very high words, Cullen.” She teased haughtily._ _

__With a growl, his hand buried in her hair and he tugged her head to the side. Not roughly, enough to show he was in control. “Thane.” He corrected into her ear before teasing it with his tongue and teeth._ _

__“Apologies, Thane.” She said the word with clear insolence. She tugged her head back up, but his grip on her hair was strong. “I do not submit to just anyone. I don’t even know what you look like.” She pointed out, closing her eyes and letting out an involuntary shiver as his lips moved down the slim column of her neck. “Perhaps you are disfigured and weak, unable to capture a bride in your own lands. Is that why you have traveled so far?”_ _

__“Word has spread of your beauty throughout Thedas. I have come to claim you before another has the chance.” The arm around her waist continued to hold her against him, leaving no room to escape. His free hand moved to circle her neck, thumb brushing over her skin. “Make no mistake, I will claim you and by the end of the night you will willingly submit to me.” The promise was dark and utterly arousing._ _

__“You have much faith in yourself, Thane. I am not one to submit easily.”_ _

__“Such fire.” He purred, releasing her. “Like a wild cat. Is there a lioness in that pretty elf worthy of me? That is what I desire in a woman.”_ _

__She no longer felt his warmth behind her, hands no longer lingering on her body. Her heart was racing. Could this possibly be happening? Her two choices were to continue along and play out her deepest fantasy, or to duck out of the tent to avoid her embarrassment. She knew exactly what she wanted, but wasn’t sure if Cullen was prepared to give it. She loved his gentle lovemaking. Reverence for her body even when they were hurried and rough. Sometimes, she needed, fantasized, about something different._ _

__She turned slowly to find him standing by the small fire. By all of the gods in all of the lands in Thedas she had never been so aroused so quickly before in her life. Cullen was dressed in a simple loin cloth of dark blonde fur. A cowl of the same fur hung from his shoulders, held on by dark leather straps the criss-crossed his chest. Leather bracers covered his forearms, tufts of blonde fur peeking out the ends._ _

__War paint of blue and red smeared his skin. Blue slashed across his face with red lines moving down the side of his neck. His chest was covered with the war paint, crossing over already established scars and highlighting the definition of his muscles with strange symbols. His chest rose and fell slowly as he watched her admire him._ _

__She looked up at his eyes finally and found molten amber, pure fire. Cullen was already a confident man, but tonight he exuded raw power and strength. Her cunt clenched painfully with need as he stared at her. Devoured her with his eyes._ _

__“Do I meet your standards, pretty elf?” He asked, full well knowing the answer. “Do not try to lie. I can see in your eyes that I do.” He took a few steps forward to stand before her. He gripped her chin, resting it between his thumb and forefinger, raising her jaw so that he could look at her face in the firelight. Inspecting her._ _

__“You are a beautiful creature.” He breathed in appreciation. “You will look even better with your skin flushed with pleasure and my name on your kiss-bruised lips.”_ _

__He backed her up against the central post of the tent, leaving her nowhere to retreat. For a moment, she saw the facade fade. Cullen dropped out of character, concern creeping into his features._ _

__“Is this what you want, Dejah?” He asked quietly. She could only nod and swallow hard. “I’m going to be rough. If I hurt you too much or make you uncomfortable, I need you to tell me. If you want to stop, just say ‘Drakon’.”_ _

__“I wil-wait-Drakon?” She asked curiously._ _

__Cullen bit his lips to keep from laughing. “Do you not know who Drakon is, sweetling?” Even like this, when he should have been most stead-fast, she made him laugh. For a brief second he felt guilty for ruining the moment he’d set up. But then Dejah’s eyes widened when she realized he’d mocked her and he was glad he’d ruined it. The feelings of the conditioned moment could be gotten back, but this spontaneous burst of emotion would never happen again._ _

__“No, Cullen. I don’t know who Drakon is.” She bit out with clear sarcasm. “Name three of my gods.” She challenged._ _

__“There’s Elgar'nan. The All-Father.” He said as he moved closer to her lips. They barely brushed against hers and then moved down her jaw, then to her ear. “And the All-Mother, Mythal. The goddess of love, for which I beg you to pray of my gratitude every day.” A quick brush of his lips against hers and then down her jaw and to her other ear. “And my favorite, Andruil, blood and fire, Goddess of the Hunt. She reminds me of you.”_ _

__Just like that she wondered how he had turned religion sexual. It was that Maker-damned voice. She would definitely be bringing this up at another time. Perhaps to help her learn about the Chantry. She needed to snap back into reality and say anything. “Dammit! I’ve been meaning to learn about the Chantry. I need to talk to Mother Giselle more often.”_ _

__“Yes you should,” He grinned and she immediately knew he was not done. “Herald of Andraste.” He teased._ _

__“I didn’t name me that!” She hissed. “Besides, you can only carry so many books in the field. You have access to a whole library.”_ _

__“Dejah!” He chuckled, grabbing her clenched fist. “Will you remember, Drakon? Or would you prefer Elvhenan?”_ _

__“Drakon will be just fine.” She bit out._ _

__She couldn’t help but smile back up at him. She could see it in his eyes, how madly he loved her. His fingers slid through her hair and cupped the back of her head as he slowly descended to her lips. She was just about to close her eyes when his hand tightened in her hair and his mouth crashed down onto hers roughly. The hand on her hip tightened painfully and he snapped her hips to his._ _

__The air completely left her lungs. The shift in Cullen came in an instant and her arousal came crashing back to the forefront of her mind._ _

__He bit her lip, tugging lightly. “Let’s see how much you like what you see.” He growled against her lips. He released her hair to quickly pull apart the strings of her pants. He reached behind her and grabbed her far wrist, pulling her arm behind her back and making her turn slightly so that it was easier for his other hand to slip under her smalls._ _

__Immediately he slid two fingers between her lips, flicking her clit and then sinking deep inside of her. She inhaled quickly and let it out in a long moan, pressing against his hand. He pulled back enough for her to see his predatory grin. “I told you that you had fire. I can feel it now.”_ _

__“Would you like to see how much I like what I see?” He asked, releasing her arm. He took a step back, casting light from the fire against him in golden hues. He reached up and released the buckles that crossed over his chest, the fur falling from his shoulders to the floor. He knew she was watching intently so he rolled his shoulders._ _

__She sucked in a tight breath watching muscles roll under his skin. “Thane, I apologize for inferring that you were weak.”_ _

__“You submit so easily?” He asked. Her eyes snapped up to his. “Tell me, who do you belong to?”_ _

__One bracer came off._ _

__“No one.” She said simply, trying not to ogle._ _

__The other came off, hitting the thrush mats dully. “Ah, well, I have not truly begun my argument.” He pointed out. She watched as he reached to his side, undoing a small buckle. He pulled away the thick thatch of fur that hid the last of his body from her. Her eyes were drawn to the hand that wrapped around his considerable cock to stroke it slowly. “And, now you.” He insisted, pumping himself slowly from base to tip, foreskin covering the head of his cock when he came up._ _

__“Did they not teach you manners, Thane? You haven’t asked nicely.”_ _

__With two wide steps he was on her. She was backed up against the pole again as he hooked his fingers over the collar of her shirt. With a quick pull her shirt was ripped apart. Small, delicate buttons popped all over the tent, landing in little taps._ _

__“Pretty little elf,” He hissed against her lips. “That was nicely.” He pushed the ruined garment over her shoulders and down her arms. Instead of pulling it all the way off, he kept her wrists in the sleeves and wrapped the shirt around them, twisting it over itself so that it stayed without him holding it. Now, with very little effort, he could keep her hands behind her back. He tugged them lower, making her arch her chest toward him._ _

__His other hand reached around her to undo the laces of her breast band. He slipped it off and immediately cupped one breast in his hand, bending so that he could lower his mouth to the soft pink nipple. He teased the tightened nub with his tongue, pulling away to kiss up her chest to her mouth._ _

__“Are you cold?” He asked softly, his hand moving to tease her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching pulling. “You have goosebumps.” He observed, staring down at her with golden amber eyes._ _

__“No, Thane.” She said softly. “It is quite warm in here.”_ _

__“Indeed, and it will only get hotter. Our work is not even half done.”_ _

__He knelt down and wrapped his arm around her knees, throwing her over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise, struggling to find purchase even though her hands were behind her back._ _

__The flat of his hand came down on her ass. “Cease your struggling, lioness. You must save your energy. We aren’t stopping until you tell me who you belong to when you come.”_ _

__He dropped to his knees and rolled her onto the bed. The layers of fur left her with a soft landing, tickling her skin. Cullen grasped her shoulders and drew up into a sitting position. “I desire to know how your mouth feels on me.” He said, burying her fingers in her hair, his other hand stroking is cock idly._ _

__She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He waited for a moment, giving her the chance to say their word. When it was clear she wasn’t going to, he pushed past her lips to sink himself into her mouth._ _

__She felt his cock jerk when she looked up at him. The lust in his eyes intensified at the sight of her gaze. “Our children will have those beautiful blue eyes.” He declared, pulling out of her mouth and slowly pushing back in. Never deep enough to make her gag, but close. Tentatively, she brushed her tongue over the head of his cock when he withdrew, earning her a long moan. His hand tightened in her hair._ _

__Encouraged by his reaction, she started to suck in earnest. Her cheeks hollowed and she began to bob her head in time with this thrusts. His hand loosened in her hair, giving her more freedom._ _

__He kept his thrusts slow and languid, even when she hummed around his cock, making it vibrate with pleasure. As he pulled out, she scraped with her teeth lightly, making him hiss._ _

__“Be careful, little elf.” He warned, jerking her head back and away from his cock. He released her hair as he knelt in front of her. “I have teeth as well. And, an appetite.”_ _

__She was breathing heavily, the ache between her legs almost more than she could bear. She was desperate to be touched, but just as desperate for him not to know that._ _

__Cullen pulled her nearly off the bed and onto his lap, then laid her back so that she lay on her arms, bound hands off the bed and supporting her ass. He helped her stay on the makeshift bed as he pulled her pants and smalls off._ _

__“I didn’t think it was possible.” He wondered allowed. “But you’re wetter now than you were before. Did you enjoy my cock in your mouth?” He asked as he moved her legs over his shoulders. He looked up at her when she didn’t answer. “No answer?” He asked, one hand moving up her stomach to cup her breast, squeezing and teasing the palmful. “I like my women loud. I like to know the pleasure I am giving them.”_ _

__“You’ll have to earn it, Thane.” She teased, making him scowl._ _

__“Bold of you to tease. You don’t recognize a predator when you see one?” He asked curiously, rubbing his stubbled chin against the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. “I could eat you up, pretty little elf.”_ _

__Despite herself, she shuddered at the rough scruff against her sensitive skin. “Odd,” She murmured, laying her head back to relieve the tension in her neck from looking down at him. “What I learned of lions was that the females did all of the hunting.”_ _

__He ran the tip of his tongue over her wet lips before his thumbs parted them, giving him a good look at her glistening cunt. Pink and beautiful, he could only stare for a moment. Slowly, he lapped at her clit. “You misunderstand. I am not hunting you. You are already here. I said I was going to eat you up.”_ _

__The first time he took her clit between his lips and sucked it was all she could do to keep from crying out. Her body jerked and she had to bite her lip. Hard._ _

__He didn’t seem to be put off that she hadn’t been vocal. He had other tricks up his sleeve. The tip of his tongue ran in slow circles around her clit, occasionally flicking over it to make her squirm. The direct contact over the sensitive bundle of nerves made her whimper._ _

__He suckled on one, wet lip, then bit with his teeth gently and tugged as his thumb began to tease her entrance. She gasped, arching her back, finally giving him what he wanted. Her reward was two fingers sliding into her wet heat and curling up against the rough patch of muscle in her cunt. She cried out, rocking her hips and clenching his head between her thighs._ _

__She heard him chuckle before he kissed her clit again, sucking softly as the two fingers began to pump into her. She clenched around his fingers and in response, Cullen hummed around her clit._ _

__His free hand moved back up to her breast, pinching her nipple sharply. She moaned and writhed against the bed. Her hands clenched and unclenched, despite the pleasure they were making it known that this position couldn’t be held for long._ _

__“Come for me, pretty elf.” He urged, his tongue teasing her entrance around his fingers as he continue to pump them into her. “I know you’re close. I can feel it, the way your cunt clenches. The way your moans grow more breathy.” He attacked her clit again. She let out a surprised shout, her back arching off the bed._ _

__“Tell me who you belong to when you come.” He ordered, curling his fingers up again and increasing his speed._ _

__Dejah held back for as long as she could. When he flicked the very tip of his tongue against her clit as he sucked it, she couldn’t stop her release from ripping through her._ _

__She cried out but no name passed her lips. He continued to suckle her clit and pump his fingers into her hot cunt until she was squirming and whimpering. He gently pried her thighs away from his head and roughly pulled her up into a sitting position again. She was gasping for breath, cheeks, neck and chest flushed pink._ _

__“My, but you are lovely when you come, sweet lioness.” He said appreciatively, his eyes roaming her body. “But we will have to try again.” He tsked softly. His stout arms manhandled her until she was on her stomach. He unwound the shirt that bound her hands._ _

__She immediately pushed against the bed, surging up in an attempt to crawl away from him. Instead, his arm wrapped around her, capturing her against his chest. One hand was pinned against her side, the other, he brought to his lips._ _

__He kissed the back of her hand gently, then massaged her palm with his thumb. The tingling from lack of circulation was growing stronger. Tentatively, he released her torso so that he could do the same to the other hand._ _

__It was such a simple thing but felt so intimate. Pressed up against his chest while his fingers worked the pins and needles from her hands. She could feel his hard erection against the small of her back._ _

__He released her hands when the tingling had nearly faded. Rubbing his palms up her arms, he explored her shoulders before working his way down to her breasts. His mouth moved to her ear, his breath moving her hair which tickled her skin._ _

__“Are you ready to be taken by the lion?” He asked huskily, pressing his hips insistantly against her. One hand slid down her stomach, between her legs to test the sensitivity of her clit. She jerked against him, her hand clamping onto his wrist. “Don’t worry, pretty elf. I promise I will bring you nothing but pleasure.” She held back a whimper._ _

__He reached between them to adjust his cock and slowly began sliding his length between her soaking lips, coating himself in her slick. His other hand moved from her breast to her chin, gripping it and pulling her head to the side so that he could kiss along her jaw. “Tell me, lioness, are you ready for your Thane’s cock? Do you want it?”_ _

__“Yes.” She said softly, closing her eyes. She could feel his length run against her clit, making her shiver. His fingers had been enough to keep her from losing her mind, but now she knew she wanted more. Needed more._ _

__His hand tightened on her jaw. “Are you a Chantry mouse or a lioness? What do you want?” He asked, a bite in his voice. “Tell me.” He growled._ _

__“I want you to fuck me!” She cried out, pressing her ass back against him._ _

__“‘I want you to fuck me” what?” He asked, releasing her jaw._ _

__“I want you to fuck me, Thane.” She said, reaching between her legs to tease the head of his cock as he thrust between her thighs. It surprised him, making him jerk forward._ _

__“As you wish, my bride.” He said, his hand moving to her back, pressing between her shoulder blades until she lay with her head against the bed, arms thrown forward with her lovely ass in the air._ _

__Without hesitation or warning, he slid into her. The coating of her slick allowed him to slide in to the hilt with a satisfied grunt. The last few inches were a quick snap of his hips, burying himself deep and hitting a spot that made her cry out._ _

__He gripped her hips and began a punishing pace. His fingers buried into her soft thighs hard enough that it would leave bruises. She let out a long cry, his pounding into her creating a lovely trill in her voice. Usually he liked to watch her face, enjoyed seeing the pleasure in her eyes. There was something erotic about her moans being muffled by the furs, supplicant in the submissive position. He also couldn’t deny that he loved watching her supple ass bounce when he slammed into her._ _

__Another erotic thought popped into his head. He acted before he lost his nerve. He slammed home, grinding his hips against hers to rub the spot deep in her cunt that made her clench around him and moan with abandon._ _

__“Up.” He ordered, gathering her long, black hair in his hands. He slid one hand down nearly to the end, then wrapped it around his hand, grabbing it tightly in his fist. When she’d propped herself up on her hands, he tugged it, forcing her face up._ _

__He kept even pressure on her hair, giving her a moment to protest before he started to slam into her, resuming his previous pace. Another long moan assured him that she liked it just as much as he did. He pulled a little harder, rutting into her like the end of the world was upon them._ _

__He slapped her bouncing ass with the flat of his palm, leaving a stinging red mark. She cried out, her whole body jerking. It also made her hot cunt clench around him, drawing a moan from him as well. “Are you going to come for me again, pretty elf?”_ _

__“Yes, Thane.” Came the immediate response._ _

__“Good, tell me before you do.” He said, tugging her hair a couple of times, just to make her gasp, the delicate column of her neck coming into sharp relief in the fire light._ _

__When he released her hair, her head fell forward, immediately covering her face like a curtain. Another sharp slap and she clamped around him with a cry._ _

__“I’m so close…” She moaned, a quiet plead for him to bring her there._ _

__He laid over her, covering her back. The muscles of his ass and hips tightened with each thrust, pushing all of his power into her slighter frame. One hand kept him from crushing her while the other moved under her and between her legs to tease her clit. He kissed her shoulder before biting with his teeth as he began to tease the slick pearl between her wet lips._ _

__With a breathy moan that was more of a gasp, she let her upper half fall back down to the furs. “I’m coming…” She said so softly he almost didn’t hear her. The pleasure was so intense, she couldn’t find her voice._ _

__Still hunched over her, he growled out; “Tell me who you belong to.” He drove into her harder when he felt her start to spasm around his cock. The thrust pushed her hips into the bed and made her cry out. Again, no name passed her lips. He continued to drive into her, pushing her into the furs until she was writhing beneath him, too sensitive to continue._ _

__“Please, Thane.” She whimpered. “Mercy.”_ _

__“No mercy.” Came the rough reply, even as he pulled out of her. “Not until I get what I want. You.”_ _

__He grabbed her arm and rolled her over. She pushed her hair off of her face to look up at him. Her breasts were heaving with every breath. Every once in a while she should shiver, little aftershocks of her release._ _

__He moved between her thighs and planted his hands on either side of her head. She hooked her legs over his, tangling them together. Her hands ran up his rib cage and around to his back. She could feel the way his shoulder blades drew together tightly while he lowered his head to stroke her collarbone with his tongue._ _

__“Are you exploring, my bride?” She could hear the smirk in his voice. She bit her lip when his mouth ghosted down her chest. She ran her nails down his back slowly. Halfway down his back she realized that he had stilled completely, tense over her with amber eyes hidden. She applied more pressure until he arched his back with a hiss._ _

__He retaliated by crashing his lips to hers, possessing her until she yielded submissively. He rose up, unhooking her legs from his. She couldn’t even register his intention when two fingers drove into her. They curled up and withdrew quickly, making her cry out and raise her hips. He sat back on his feet, hauling her hips between his legs. Fingers slick, he drew them over the skin of her stomach in long strokes._ _

__When he slid two fingers into her again, she bit her lip and moaned. He chuckled. “I still want. You still need.” He said, running slick fingers over her skin up to her shoulders. Another dip into her hot cunt with his fingers was all he needed to complete his work down one arm._ _

__“Come, pretty elf. I want you to see something.” He took her hands, pulling her up from the bed. He stood her facing the fire and motioned for her to look down at herself. Wherever he had painted her with her arousal reflected orange light from the flames. His body pressed hot against her back as his hand moved possessively around her neck._ _

__She was adorned with war paint made of light. Magic without spell. “Only my bride will be wreathed in fire. All of the other Thanes will be jealous. And if they knew-” Her pulled her hair over her other shoulder and moved to tease that ear before continuing. “-if they knew the exquisite way you responded to pleasure they would wage a war for you.”_ _

__“But they can’t have you. Because you belong to me.” His husky whisper turned into a growl. “Nevertheless, it would be tragic to douse the fire that burns in you, pretty elf.” He laid himself back on the furs, resting his hands behind his head. “I have not yet seen the lioness I crave. You belong at my side and I would rather have a predator than a pet.”_ _

__He watched her stalk toward him, mounting the bed and crawling to his side. Blue flames flashed in her eyes. His hand slid into her hair, fisting behind her head so that he could pull her down for a kiss. Sucking on her lower lip, he lifted himself to hook a hand around her knee. He hauled her leg over, positioning her body to straddle him._ _

__“I am not a pet.” She said indignantly._ _

__He released her hair, allowing her to sit up. “Prove it. You certainly didn’t mind getting fucked like a dog.” He challenged, wrapping one hand around his still wet cock to stroke slowly. The predatory glare was back. Yet, as she was raising her hips to move over him, she realized that hadn’t been a predatory glare. It was burning veneration. She may belong to him, but he worshipped her._ _

__He guided his cock inside of her as she sank down. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her down snuggly against his hips. Her eyes closed as her head fell back. She mumbled something. “Words, pretty elf. Use them.” He said, reaching around to slap her ass, leaving another red mark. She yelped, clenching around him. “Tell me, has any man ever filled you the way I have?”_ _

__She rested her hands on the hard muscles over his stomach, feeling them tighten under her touch. Slowly, she rose up and then sank back down over him with a moan. She took him to the hilt before she answered. She had been watching his muscles twitch so now she looked up at him through dark lashes. “No, Thane. No one has-” She let out a low moan when he raised his hips, pushing against her. “-brought me such pleasure.” She promised him. When he settled back on the bed, she began to ride him in earnest. He slid his hands up her thighs, gripping them tightly to feel her muscles move as she rose and fell over him._ _

__“Does this mean, pretty elf, that I am the only man who has made you come so loudly?” His words made her shiver, pleasure shooting down her spine. “Is mine the only cock that has filled you so well that you cry out to the heavens?”_ _

__“Yes, Thane.” She moaned, her thrusts growing more shallow. Instead, she started to grind over his hips, back and forth just to feel him hit that spot inside of her that would bring her to release rapidly._ _

__He cupped her breasts, gently at first. He waited until her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back before he pinched a nipple, twisting and pulling at the same time. She gasped, her hand covering his with a slap. He could feel her tighten around him again. He grinned, teasing the other as well to draw a sharp moan from her lips._ _

__“That feels so good, Thane.” She groaned, riding him harder._ _

__“I can tell.” He rumbled, raising his hips to drive into her. “Your cunt is so tight. It could drive a man to madness. Mmm, and when you come…” He left off as his hand trailed down her stomach. His thumb slipped over her clit, making her buck into his hand._ _

__He continued to tease the sensitive bundle, his other hand massaging her breast and teasing her nipple with sharp pinches. With her head thrown back in the pleasure he could feel her hair against his thighs, tickling as she rode him._ _

__“I’m going to come again!” She cried, her muscles clenching his thick cock as she drove herself toward release. Another sharp pinch of her nipple made her cry out._ _

__“Tell me who you belong to.” He ordered again, more force behind his command. “Tell me.” He growled, raising his hips slightly so that he was as deep inside of her welcoming body as he could be._ _

__She cried out and spasmed around him, her smooth motions as she rode him becoming jerky and erratic. He thumbed her clit faster, relishing the feel of her clenching around him. He waited for the bulk of it to pass before he rose up, wrapping an arm around her back. He tucked his legs under him and moved her onto her back. He kept himself buried inside of her as he changed positions so that he was sitting on his feet with her ass propped up on his thighs. It gave her torso such a delicate curve, smoothing her stomach and accentuating her ribs. Her breasts thrust out, one nipple blushed from his attentions._ _

__His thumb returned to her clit, moving in sharp, small circles. She was so sensitive that she writhed, moaning softly. The motions only made his cock grind deeper into her. One hand gripped her hip as he started to thrust into her. The other refused to give her clit a moment’s peace._ _

__“Please, Thane. Stop!” She cried, pushing at the hand gripping her hip. “I can’t!”_ _

__“No.” He said simply, punctuating his refusal by pinching her clit, making her cry out._ _

__“I can’t! She said again, letting out long gasps of air, wriggling her hips in his death grip. “It’s too much!”_ _

__“You know how to make this stop.” He pointed out, raising himself slightly to change the angle of his thrust, pushing against the spot where his curled fingers had made her whine. She keened, loud and long, her body stiffening. She couldn’t think any more. Her body was all nerves, raw and exposed. The barest brush of a breeze would have been enough to send pleasure shooting through her body._ _

__His relentless assault was almost painful in its pleasure. Lights burst behind her eyes. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Never had he pushed her so far. She didn’t know she could be pushed so far without shattering. But then, she wasn’t sure that wasn’t what was happening._ _

__He slid one arm under the curve of her back, raising her up. He angled her hips so that when he pounded into her, her clit rubbed against his pelvis. It gave her a burst of pleasure with each stroke, the deep baritone pleasure of his cock hitting the deepest part of her paired with the sharp staccato of her clit rubbing against him._ _

__He was relentless. When she opened her eyes, she found him devouring her with his. The amber irises were dark and needy. He was so close and holding back. His phenomenal Templar stamina was running out. He hammered into her with everything he had, driving her exhausted body toward one more release._ _

__“You will give me what I want.” Came the dark promise. It flashed in his eyes and she could feel his determination in the power of his body as he surged into her. She nearly begged for him to stop, but the further he drove her the more her body, exhausted as it was, craved one final release. She had gone past the point of stopping, tipping over the edge to the point that begging for mercy was no longer possible. Any begging would only come out as a request to not stop._ _

__“Come for me, pretty elf. Tell me who you belong to.” He snarled before capturing a nipple between his teeth. She cried out, arching further into him, her hand flying to his hair, gripping it tightly. It was slightly damp with sweat as she was sure hers was as well._ _

__“Thane,” She whined, her body twitching when she hit the point of pleasure that could only possibly end in release. It ran through her with an intensity that pulsed with his thrusts. She was standing at the edge, balancing on the heels of her feet while she looked down the chasm._ _

__“Who do you belong to?” He fairly bellowed, rising slightly to grip her hips in his large hands, driving into her until the edge of the cliff crumbled beneath her and she fell._ _

__“I belong to you!” She yelled out, her hand tightening painfully in his hair. He didn’t notice. Not with such an explosive release. Every cell in her body reacted, shattering at once. She pulsed around him, gripping his cock impossibly tight. She continued to cry out, her voice hoarse from the nights activities._ _

__He was completely overwhelmed by her. The sight of her pleasure, the sound of her release, the feel of her cunt around him. Paired with the realization that she _was _his, fantasy or no.___ _

____He roared when he followed her to his release, feeling his balls tighten moments before he began to spill inside of her. He continued to drive into her, the primal reaction of his body was to sink is seed deep into his mate._ _ _ _

____As they came together, the world stopped for both of them. They came down slowly, both shuddering with aftershocks, breathing hard as if they couldn’t get in enough air. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, a smile tugging at his lips._ _ _ _

____A hard tremor shook her body and she clenched around his sensitive cock, making him moan. “Is my Thane satisfied? Have I pleased him?” She asked softly, releasing his hair to draw her fingers down his cheek. She slid her finger over the scar over his lip as his smile widened._ _ _ _

____“Indeed, my lioness.” He rumbled as his arm tightened around her, drawing her up and against him. He captured her lips, rough and needy despite how spent he was. He teased her seeking tongue with his teeth before pulling back._ _ _ _

____He fell back onto the furs, her body blanketing his. They were still panting. Dejah could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. He drew lazy circles over her back, occasionally hitting a sensitive spot that made her shiver._ _ _ _

____“Are you satisfied?” He asked after a moment. “I didn’t go too far?” As if to remind her of his transgressions, his hand slid down to her ass, cupping the reddened cheek gently._ _ _ _

____“Cullen,” She moaned, sitting up slightly to look down at him. “Absolutely not. That was...fuck.” Dejah finished, unable to find any other words._ _ _ _

____He laughed and hugged her tightly against him. “Several times I wanted to ask you if you remembered the word but I'm glad I didn't. Thank you for trusting me.”_ _ _ _

____She scoffed, laying her head against his chest, her hair falling over his shoulder. “No, Cullen. Thank you. I’m absolutely mortified that Dorian told you but I could not be more pleased at how you played it out. It really isn’t that I don’t like our soft, sweet love making, it’s just-”_ _ _ _

____“Shhh, sweetling.” He interrupted, kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. “You don’t have to justify your fantasies to me. Sometimes, if you want to be-” He couldn’t really think of the appropriate word._ _ _ _

____“Dominated?” She asked. Cullen could feel the heat of her blush against his skin. He chuckled._ _ _ _

____“Yes, if you want to be dominated, I want to be able to give that to you. I want to give you everything you need. Especially since I can’t shield you from the world and what you must do. If you need to let go and let someone else make the decisions for a night, I’m absolutely here for you. I know you would do the same for me.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm,” She hummed appreciatively. “That could be fun…”_ _ _ _

____“Another night, perhaps.” He laughed, rolling them onto their sides so that he could hook his leg over hers and draw her tight against him. They lay like that in silence for a long while, listening to the crackle of the fire in the brazier._ _ _ _

____At first Dejah happily daydreamed about their encounter. But, the more she thought, the further into her own head she got. As Cullen’s breathing slowed and evened, her mind raced more. One line played over and over in her head. _“Our children will have those beautiful blue eyes.” _____ _ _

______“Cullen?” She said soft enough that she wouldn’t wake him if he had drifted off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm?” He hummed in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you were just playing a part for me, but...was any of it real?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He opened his eyes lazily. “All of it was real.” He assured her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, taking in the look of confusion and doubt in her eyes. “Talk to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She sat up and crossed her legs in front of her, knees resting against his stomach and thighs. Her hair fell over her shoulder, covering her breast from his view. He reached up and played with the ends, winding them around his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want children? With me?” She asked hesitantly, watching his fingers tangle in her hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______His hand stopped and his gaze snapped up to hers. “I would have children with no one else.” He said vehemently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But do you _want _them?” She clarified, more nervous to know the answer the more he dodged the question.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-” His lips snapped shut, pressed into a thin line as he shook his head slowly, his eyes leaving hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t.” She said it breathlessly. She didn’t know why she was so disappointed. She wasn’t even sure she wanted children. That’s why she was so careful. “Is it because of my magic?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It is.” He answered. Her heart stopped. “But not for the reason you think.” He continued. He looked back up at her again. The fire in his eyes was gone, replaced with sadness. “And it certainly isn’t because I don’t want children. I just-I would be a terrible father.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cullen.” She said sadly, her hand gripping his and pulling it away from her hair. He still lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, leaning against his elbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If our child was gifted like you, we would be expected to submit them to the Circle. Perhaps a Circle that I presided over. Perhaps in a bed where I had heard other young mages cry for their lost families.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would never let that happen.” She said quietly. She squeezed his hand. “And neither would you. That wouldn’t make you a bad father.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re right. I would die before I let that happen.” He agreed, squeezing her hand back. “Dejah,” He took a long breath and let it out slowly. “For whatever reason, whatever small good deed I have done in my life to deserve you, I praise the Maker every day. Surely, I have not done enough good in the world to be worthy of a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned onto his back, resting one hand behind his head, the other across his chest. She could still see the war paint on his skin in the dim light from the fire. “My moral compass is uncalibrated, at best. I spent years making mistakes.” He looked up at her and shook his head. “We’ve gone over this before. I still don’t think I deserve you, let alone a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dejah wasn’t sure what to say. They had discussed that, at length, several times. While he was getting used to the idea, perhaps bringing up children this quickly was a bad idea. “Look, I’m not even sure yet if I want kids. The state of the world is-” She shook her head. “-I don’t have a word strong enough for it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She uncrossed her legs and laid down beside him. He unfolded his arm as she did and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. “But being with you has made me think of a possible future. A better future. I suppose thinking about kids is a natural response to that. I’m not saying that we need to make a decision now, but….it’s something we should think about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shifted, moving more onto her stomach. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled slightly. “I will think about it.” He promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good.” She kissed his chest before laying her head back down. “And while you’re working on feeling like you deserve me, work on getting the stupid idea that you’d be a bad father out of your head too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She drew up her leg, her knee brushing his soft cock. He twitched slightly, so she did it again. “Dejah.” He warned, squeezing her gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My Thane.” She said innocently. “You asked for the lioness. Am I too much for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a growl, he rolled them over until his body was draped completely over hers. “Pretty little elf, do you not remember begging for mercy?” His dark tone was back, eyes catching the little bits of firelight to make the amber glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Thane.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hand slid down her side, then to her thigh and under her knee. He drew her leg up and around his hip. She could feel his hardening cock against her inner thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then I will have to remind you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They’d taken their time in the morning, sleeping in and then washing in a lazy mountain brook. Dejah had been cold after a thorough scrubbing so he’d warmed her up on the warm grass. They’d spent some time just talking and enjoying a rare moment of peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It showed on his desk when he’d returned to his office. Reports were piled higher than normal. He was sure several people were already looking for him. Everyone needed something. He sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk and stared at the paperwork for a moment. With a sigh, he gathered the large pile from the center and set it aside on another pile. He would sort it out later. He had something more important to take care of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He reached down to his middle drawer and slid it open. He lifted out yet another pile of papers, but none of these were important .They were simply a decoy. It took him a moment to pick up the little box beneath them, hesitating as if it might disappear at his touch. He finally pulled it out and set it in the center of his desk. He opened it slowly, admiring the ring nestled in velvet inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leaving the box open, he set it aside where he could glance at it for courage. He’d started at least a dozen letters to her father and thrown every one in the fire. The decision to throw away duty to the Inquisition first was unusually easy for him today. He pulled out a fresh parchment and dipped his quill in ink. Not a single report would be read until he completed the letter to his satisfaction and sent it on its way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hadn’t lied last night. He did still feel like he didn’t deserve her. But, selfish man that he was, he was going to hang on tight with both hands. Fight through demons and abominations to keep her. By the Maker, if she wanted children, he would give her those too. He wouldn’t-couldn’t, even-think about that until this war was over. But, he could make her his in the meantime. He had already waited long enough. Every day counted and he’d wasted far too many as it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His thumb absently played with the band of the ring she’d given him. Beautiful gold with a lion signet. He already knew he would keep it and simply switch it to his other hand when they were wed. Assuming she consented. It meant far more to him than anything else they could find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clearing his throat, he sat up a little straighter and set to work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> If you have any prompts that you're dying to see for Cullen and Dejah please let me know! I absolutely adore these two.


End file.
